Nadie Nos Va a Separar
by WIZ TEEN
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic es una historia HHr muy bonita donde alguien va sevir para ayudar a harry y a hermione a seguir siempre unidos
1. Amor de Jovenes

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic y ya q me encanta la pareja h/hr pues decide hacer uno de ellos jijijijijijii.............. bueno q lo disfruten y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!

FANFIC:NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR  
  
CAPITULO 1: AMOR DE JOVENES  
  
Ya harry, ron y hermione estaban en sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria ya estaban en la segunda semana de clases y habian conocido a un joven llamado Jorge que Dumbledore habia entrado en sexto año ya estaba muy adelantado para su año: tercer año; asi que el se hizo muy amigo de harry, hermione y ron, especialmente harry y hermione, ya que ron lo molestaba mucho esta historia empieza un lunes en la mañana en el gran comedor:  
  
RON!!! podrias dejar de molestar, no porque sea mas inteligente que tu no significa que me puedas molestar- dijo jorge furioso ya que ron le estaba echando leche encima  
  
leche evanesco!- grito jorge aun mas furioso y sacandose la leche con el hechizo  
  
ron lo podrias dejar de molestar-dijo hermione tambien furiosa  
  
esta bien mi amor-dijo ron en tono de chiste  
  
PLAF  
  
cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas asi yo no soy nada tuyo- dijo hermione  
  
lo siento mi amor-dijo ron  
  
PUM  
  
RON hermione te dijo que no le dijeras "mi amor"-dijo harry furioso, harry no sabia que le estaba pasando estaba muy celoso cuando ron le dijo mi amor a hermione  
  
esta bien los dos me voy tengo que hablar con ginny-dijo ron  
  
luego de irse quedaron harry,hermione y jorge luego de comer fueron a sus clases al medio dia harry se fue a hablar con ron y hermione se llevo a jorge a una esquina  
  
jorge te puedo contar algo, pero prometeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie-dijo hermione asustada  
  
esta bien te lo prometo-dijo jorge muy curioso  
  
mira es que no se como decirte esto-dijo hermione dudosa  
  
hermy me puedes contar lo que sea soy una tumba-dijo jorge  
  
es que AMO A HARRY POTTER- le dijo hermione muy bajo  
  
jorge quedo atonito no lo podia creer pero sabia que estos dos tenian una quimica muy especial desde que los vio el año pasado  
  
pero porque no se lo dices hermy-dijo jorge  
  
es que no se si me corresponda-dijo hermione  
  
no creas todas las cosas que ves hermy-dijo jorge en tono misterioso ya que harry le habia contado en el verano lo que le pasaba con hermy porque no queria que se enterara ron que le gustaba hermione  
  
mira hermy vamonos que llegamos tarde a la proxima clase-dijo jorge desesperado  
  
luego de pasar esa semana jorge se ingenio un plan para que harry y hermy se dijeran lo que sentian porque ya no podia mas queria hacer algo porque no podia ver que estos dos jovencitos se sentian tan solos  
  
oye harry quieres ir conmigo y hermy a hogsmade mañana-dijo jorge dudoso  
  
bueno este, este bueno si esta bien en donde nos reunimos?-dijo harry  
  
bueno pues no se pero se de este bar nuevo "el rincon del amor"-dijo jorge  
  
ok, pues queda hecho-dijo harry sonrojado cuando jorge dijo el rincon del amor  
  
el sabado en la mañana jorge tenia todo listo asi que se preparo y fue hasta el gran vestibulo y se encontro con harry y hermione muy sonrojados al estar muy cerca luego de saludarlos se fueron caminando por la colina hasta que llegaron la pueblito fueron hasta el bar donde se sentaron lo mas lejos posible para que nadie los viera  
  
muy acogedor-dijo hermione sonrojada  
  
si muy acogedor-dijo harry igual que hemione  
  
bueno chicos yo voy a hablar con el mesero y luego voy al baño-dijo jorge en tono de "hasta luego"  
  
oiga mesero cual es esa bebida que hace que los destinados a ser parejas se digan lo que sienten?- dijo jorge  
  
bueno eso es muy facil es la "amor de jovenes"- dijo el mesero  
  
ok bueno pues aver si me le puede dar dos bebidas de esas a esa parejita de atras pero no le diga nada de lo que me dijo, trato hecho- dijo jorge  
  
sta muy bien, me encanta como el amor fluye- dijo el mesero  
  
jorge luego de ir al baño les dijo a harry y hermione que iba a comprar unas plumas que necesitaba y que lo esperaran alli pero no se fue se quedo mirandolos desde afuera del bar  
  
chicos aqui les traigo una bebida que les mando su amigo-dijo el mesero dejando 2 bebidas espuemantes en la mesa.  
  
oye estan muy buenas-dijo hermione probando un sorbo de la bebida  
  
muy cierto hermy- dijo harry muy relajado  
  
luego de beber las bebidas un impulso muy confuso le entro a estos 2 jovenes y sin previo aviso se besaron  
  
ai lo siento hermy- dijo harry rojo como un tomate  
  
yo tambien lo siento mucho harry-dijo hermione mas roja de harry  
  
jorge demasiado feliz para hablar entro y les señalo a los jovenes que se fueran porque ya mismo tenian que regresar la castillo  
  
oye jorge y las plumas?-dijo hermione  
  
es que no encontre las que queria-dijo jorge inventando rapido una mentira  
  
ah bueno-dijo hermione  
  
al otro dia harry y hermione no se podian ver la cara porque se ponian rojos como tomates, esa noche hermione no podia dormir porque estaba muy confundida y fue en silencio hasta el cuarto de harry pero no era la unica que no podia dormir esa noche  
  
harry-dijo hermione  
  
hermy-dijo harry  
  
harry me puedes acompañar a la sala comun-dijo hermy temblorosa  
  
claro-dijo harry  
  
al salir del cuarto bajaron las escaleras a la sala comun todavia estaban las llamas ardiendo lentamente al unisono  
  
harry solo queria decirte que-hermy no podia hablar cada palabra se le hacia mas fuerte por pronunciar  
  
que hermy-dijo harry al cual le latia demasiado rapido el corazon  
  
que-dijo hermy  
  
que-dijo hermy  
  
que te amo harry potter nunca jamas he amado a alguien tan fuertemente- dijo hermione que el corazon no podia mas  
  
a harry se le paro el corazon hermy lo amaba, su hermy lo amaba como a ella el, ya habia confirmado sus sospechas se sentia tan feliz que no podia pronunciar palabra  
  
hermione al ver la reaccion de asombro de harry se le escapo una lagrima y empezo a correr, pero harry fue mas rapido que ella y la beso tan fuertemente, tan apasionadamente que hermione no queria que eso acabara  
  
yo tambien te amo hermione jane granger-dijo harry sin soltar la cintura de hermione  
  
y yo a ti harry james potter-dijo hermione que no podia dejar los brazos de su amado  
  
luego de subir las escaleras sin poder dejar de besarse harry y hermy se dijeron las buenas noches y hermy se fue a su cuarto privado de premio anual y se acosto con su gato crookshanks quien le dijo.......  
  
CONTINUARA

Espero q les haya gustado porfavor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Advertencias y la Jugada de Ginny

Hola este es el Segundo capitulo de mi historia espero q les guste, dejen reviews!!!!!!

FANFIC:NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR  
CAPITULO 2: ADVERTENCIAS Y LA JUGADA DE GINNY

Hermione, hermione soy yo tu gato crookshanks-dijo el gato  
  
hermione lo miro sorprendida nunca en su vida su gato le habia hablado  
  
hemione tienes que ser fuerte tu y harry tienen que luchar por su amor porque si no alguien se los va a quitar-dijo crookshanks en tono misterioso  
  
hermione estaba estupefacta no lo podia creer su gato hablaba y le estava dando una advertencia debia seguir su consejo tenia que luchar por el amor de su vida o sino lo iba a perder.Luego de esa advertencia(premonicion?) nuestra hermione se quedo dormida porque estaba muy cansada esa noche habian pasado muchas cosas y no pudo resistir el sueño  
  
La mañana siguiente luego de arreglarse le dio un beso a su amado el cual todo la sala vio luego de salir en el gran comedor se encontraron a un jorge muy feliz  
  
felicidades!!!!!!-dijo jorge emocionado  
  
harry y hermione se quedaron atonitos tan rapido corrian los chismes en hogwarts  
  
ya me lo contaron todo, todos estan muy felices por ustedes-dijo jorge con entusiasmo  
  
luego de salir harry llevo a hermione al gran vestibulo  
  
hermy con toda la conmocion de ayer no pude preguntarte ¿quieres ser la novia de harry potter?-dijo harry muy picaro  
  
tu ya sabes eso-dijo hermione plantandole un beso que volvio loco a harry de amor por su hermy  
  
en la puerta estaba ginny al ver esa escena se puso roja de furia estaba muy celosa queria despellejar a hermione viva por cojer a harry cuando el era de ella pero no era la unica que se sentia asi: cho chang una niña que una vez le gusto a harry tambien estaba llena de furia al igual que ginny queria despellejar a hermione viva la queria matar estaba demasiado celosa.Luego de pasar el dia de piquitos y besitos en el cuello de harry y hermione se fueron a la sala comun donde jorge los estaba esperando.  
  
hola!!! oye me podrian acompañar a mi cuarto un momento por favor-dijo jorge   
  
ok esta bien-dijeron al unisono  
  
luego de llevarlos a el cuarto privado de jorge(ya que sus padres eran ricos) les pidio que se pusieran comodos.  
  
que paso jorge que nos tienes que decir-dijo hermione  
  
es que tengo unos poderes especiales por eso fue que dumbledore me subio de grado-dijo jorge  
  
pero que poderes tienes?-pregunto harry  
  
bueno este-dijo jorge  
  
jorge levanto su dedo inmediatamente una manzana que tenia en la mesa levito  
  
tengo el poder de la levitacion sin magia-dijo jorge  
  
las caras de harry y hermione estaban sorprendidas por la demostracion de jorge  
  
wow facinante y no tienes que usar tu varita-dijo hermione  
  
bueno eso no es el unico poder que tengo-dijo jorge  
  
hola como estan- les dijo a harry y hermione el unico problema era que no estaba moviendo los labios parece que lo oian en su cabeza  
  
tambien tengo el poder de la comunicacion psiquica-dijo jorge  
  
bueno y el motivo ademas para decirles esto era para darles uno de mis dones porque segun me conto dumbledore yo le puedo dar este don a dos de mis mejores amigos y ya los escogi a ustedes ya que lo van a necesitar-dijo jorge  
  
bueno pues aceptamos-dijo harry con entusiasmo  
  
jorge levanto sus manos en el cual aparecieron de repente dos bolas azules  
  
tienen que cojer mis manos-dijo jorge  
  
harry y hermione cojieron las manos de jorge con dudeza al minuto que lo hicieron una luz inundo ese cuarto  
  
harry parece que funciono-le dijo hermy en su cabeza  
  
si funciono-dijo harry un poco aturdido  
  
bueno una advertencia usen este don para bien porque si no la vida se los quitara-dijo jorge  
  
bueno hablando de cosas raras ayer en la noche mi gato crookshanks me hablo-dijo hermione  
  
que que-dijeron los dos al unisono  
  
si mi gato hablo y me dio una advertencia y es que si harry y yo no luchamos por nuestro amor alguien no los iba a quitar-dijo hermione  
  
ese gato debe ser un kneazle-dijo jorge en tono cientifico  
  
que es un kneazle?-dijo harry  
  
bueno son gatos muy inteligentes, buenas mascotas y ven el futuro que solo hablan cuando algo malo le puede pasar a alguien que esta muy enamorado-dijo jorge  
  
wow que interesante-dijo harry  
  
harry, hermione tienen que ser fuertes y luchar por su amor porque todo lo que dicen los kneazle puede hacerse realidad si no se previene-dijo jorge asustado  
  
bueno vamos a hacer esto, verdad harry- dijo hermione  
  
si vamos a hacer todo lo posible por nuestro amor-dijo harry  
  
En los proximos dias hermione decidio a harry como su acompañante de cuarto privado(ya que hermione gano el premio anual). Ron estaba muy alejado en esos dias no les queria hablar asi que un dia a mediados de septiembre  
  
ron que te pasa no nos has hablado en estos dias-dijo harry  
  
es que estaba muy confundido-dijo ron  
  
porque que pasa?- dijo hermy  
  
es que hermy yo te quiero y mas que una amiga- dijo ron demasiado rojo para hablar  
  
ron es que eso no va a poder ser, yo amo a harry y tu lo sabes-dijo hermione desconsolada por ver a su amigo asi y abrazandose mas que nunca a harry  
  
bueno ya que tu lo dices debo afrontarlo y dejarte ir ya que creo que harry va a ser un magnifico novio tuyo-dijo ron  
  
se que lo entenderias amigo- dijo harry muy feliz abrazando a su casi hermano  
  
hermione al ver la comprension de ron le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla lo que lo puso muy rojo  
  
bueno ademas de esto deberia disculparme con jorge, me he comportado como un trol con el-dijo ron  
  
jorge, jorge ron te va a pedir disculpas ven a los terrenos ahora mismo por favor-le dijo a jorge en su mente  
  
ok hermy aya voy que bueno que quiso disculparse-dijo jorge en la mente de hermy  
  
jorge aparecion como flash a los terreno donde se encontro a este trio dianmico y fue corriendo donde ellos  
  
jorge te puede preguntar algo-dijo ron  
  
que pasa-dijo jorge en tono de "vete de aqui"  
  
bueno se que me he comportado como un idiota contigo bueno este ¿me perdonas?-dijo ron  
  
ok disculpa aceptada-dijo jorge abrazando a ron  
  
luego de esa tan emotica escena entraron al castillo donde estaba ginny quien rapidamente fue donde harry y le beso en la boca...............  
  
CONTINUARA

Espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!!!!!!


	3. Las Nuevas Parejas y el Baile de Navidad

Hola de Nuevo bueno aqui tiene tres caps. El proximo viernes les pongo el cuarto cap. Espero q les guste!!!!!dejen reviews

FANFIC:NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR  
CAPITULO 3:LAS NUEVAS PAREJAS Y EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD  
  
Harry al sentir el beso de ginny rapidamente se la saco de encima pero alguien mas la cogio primero y le dio una cachetada  
  
COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIO DESGRACIADA- dijo hermione furiosa dandole un puño con todas sus fuerzas dejando a ginny en el piso  
  
hermione como te atreves a pegarle a mi hermana-dijo ron  
  
ron iva apegarle a hermione pero jorge fue mas rapido y con su poder lo levito  
  
no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a hermione-dijo jorge bajando a ron  
  
bese a harry por que me dio la gana-dijo ginny  
  
y no besas tan mal harry-dijo ginny saboreando sus labios  
  
es que no puedes ser tan descarada!!!!!!!-dijo hermione furiosa dandole a ginny  
  
ginny y hermione pelearon con uñas y dientes jorge para que no ocurriera una tragedia las paro con su poder  
  
chicas se que estan furiosas pero vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas-dijo jorge  
  
como puedes aliarte con ella-dijo hermione  
  
no lo estoy haciendo-dijo jorge  
  
pues no quiero hablar con esta trepadora roba novios-dijo ginny lanzandole un hechizo a hermione  
  
y desde cuando soy propiedad tuya ginny-dijo harry en forma arrogante  
  
en ese momento hermione le lanzo un hechizo a ginny volandola unos metros fuera del jardin  
  
hermy hermy por favor calmate o mataras a ginny-dijo jorge en la mente de hermione  
  
quisiera hacer mas que eso por perra-dijo hermione  
  
hermione por favor vamonos y deja a ginny no quiero que les pase nada alas dos-dijo harry preocupado  
  
por ti lo voy a hacer mi amado-dijo hermione  
  
aci se hace hermione no te ensucies las manos con esta basura-dijo jorge  
  
ron le dio un puño a jorge por decirle basura a ginny pero jorge lo levito de nuevo  
  
por mas bueno que seas tienes que controlar tus emociones ahh y una cosa NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!!!!! entendido-dijo jorge furioso  
  
esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer-dijo ron mientras jorge lo bajaba  
  
harry y hermione se fueron dejando a ginny y ron solos en el gran salon  
  
wow parece que "cara rajada" potter no pudo defender a su sangre sucia de una mocosa de quinto año-dijo draco malfoy pasando y viendo la escena del la pelea  
  
no le vuelvas a decir sangre sucia a hermione o vas a terminar en el piso malfoy-dijo harry furioso  
  
vamonos harry no quiero que pelees hoy por favor-le dijo hermione en su mente  
  
ok hermy no voy a pelear con malfoy-le dijo harry a hermione en la mente  
  
harry y hermione se fueron por el pasillo abrazados con malfoy diciendole gallina como consecuencia jorge lo levito por unos minutos boca abajo luego de reirse un rato viendo a malfoy gritar y patalear se fueron a estudiar a la sala comun ya que tenian un examen el poximo dia. Esa semana transcurio muy bonita con besitos en el cuello y piquitos de harry y hermy con ron de nuevo este ahora cuarteto era demasiado feliz aparentemente porque un pelirojo muy peculiar no se sentia tan bien como decia  
  
Una tarde a mediados de noviemre jorge estaba pasenado porque harry y hermione querian estar solo asi que el no se nego a dejar solos a la parejita y se fue mirando los signos de que se aproximaban el invierno pero en ese recorrido escucho a un cierto pelirojo llorando en un aula vacia, a jorge se le aprtio su corazon no podia ver a sus amigo sufriendo y ya se imaginaba porque el pelirojo estaba llorando  
  
ron que te pasa-dijo jorge sentandose al lado de ron  
  
es que...es que-dijo ron entre sollozos  
  
es que todavia sigo enamorado de hermione-dijo ron al fin  
  
dios mio ron y porque no lo habias dicho debe ser muy penoso ver a la persona que amas al lado de tu mejor amigo-dijo jorge  
  
si es cierto lo que dices me siento muy mal pero no se los puedo decir a harry y a hermy porque se preocuparian demasiado por mi y yo quiero que hermione sea feliz-dijo ron  
  
si quieres que hermione sea feliz tienes que dejarla ir ron-dijo jorge angustiado  
  
es que no puedo he tratado lo mas que he podido pero no puedo-dijo ron  
  
ron en esta escuela hay muchas chicas y tu eres un chico muy bueno y lindo(no piensen que jorge es gay solo es para alientar a su amigo)cualquier chica se podria fijar en ti-dijo jorge  
  
bueno es verdad lo que dices deberia salir con mas gente y quisiera salir con luna lovegood se ve muy buena chica y muy bonita diria yo-dijo ron  
  
ese es mi amigo ron!!!!!!-dijo jorge  
  
jorge y ron pasaron la tarde hablando y encontraron muchas cosas en comun como el quidditch, la tele, los juegos y jorge le prometio que tenian que jugar una partida de ajedrez a ver si jorge podia ganarle al gran ron  
  
los dias pasaron y cada vez mas se acercaba el dia de navidad jorge invito a harry y a hermy a quedarse en su mansion por las navidades proximas y le dijeron que si jorge tambien se lo pidio a ron pero el no podia ir porque la familia weasley iva a ir a rumania por regalo de fred y george(ya que la tienda de bromas les iba muy bien).Dumbledore dijo que para el dia antes de las vacaciones habria un baile de navidad asi que todo el mundo estaba con un espiritu navideño muy alto y cuchicheando con quien iban a ir al baile  
  
hermione quisieras ir al baile de navidad conmigo-dijo harry dandole una rosa  
  
claro que si mi amor-le dijo hermione dandole uno de esos besos que volvian loco a harry  
  
oye ron ya tienes pareja para el baile-dijo harry  
  
no todavia pero quiero preguntarle a alguien-dijo ron ilusionado  
  
si y quien es la afortunada-dijo hermione abrazada de harry  
  
este este-dijo ron  
  
Luna Lovegood-dijo ron rojo como tomate  
  
pues tienes que apresurarte porque creo que neville se lo iba a preguntar-dijo jorge  
  
asi pues manos a la obra- dijo ron saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda  
  
ay ese ron y tu jorge ya tienes pareja-dijo harry  
  
mas o menos-dijo jorge con la cara demasiado caliente  
  
como que mas o menos-dijo harry  
  
es que no se lo he preguntado aun pero somos bien amigos y tengo pacho(timidez)-dijo jorge mas rojo que el pelo de ron  
  
bueno pues apresurate porque el baile es mañana-dijo hermione  
  
wow como pasa el tiempo, pues me voy, tengo que buscarla-dijo jorge saliendo afuera  
  
unos segundos despues de que jorge se fue ron entro rojo como tomate pero con un a sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
acepto salir conmigo!!!!!!!-dijo ron  
  
felicidades ron-dijeron harry y hermione a la vez  
  
jorge entro tambien con una sorisa de oreja a oreja  
  
acepto ir conmigo!!!!-dijo ron feliz  
  
wow ya son dos-dijo hermione  
  
la tarde siguiente todos en la sala comun se estaban arreglando y terminaron primero los hombres jorge,ron y harry salieron jorge tenia una tunica muy bonita color azul marino que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos, ron traia una tunica color negra muy bonita y harry tenia una color verde botella un regalo de hermione ya que la de cuarto año le quedaba muy corta. Luego salio hermione con su pelo suelto pero rizado en las puntas cosa que harry le volvio loco con un traje color rojo intenso con rubis en todas partes  
  
wow mi amor te ves mas peciosa de lo usual-dijo harry casi babeandose  
  
gracias mi amor-dijo hermione  
  
hermione te ves muy linda-dijeron jorge y ron a la misma vez  
  
luego de que harry le diera el brazo a hermione para que se sujetara de el fueron a donde estaba la sala comun de ravenclaw para buscar a luna lovegood y a la chica misteriosa que iba a acompañar a jorge al baile luna estaba con una tunica color lavanda que destacaba mucho su figura algo que a ron le encanto y la muchacha misteriosa era muy bella tenia su pelo color rubio largo y una tunica muy linda azul cielo en conbinacion con la de jorge y asi se fueron hasta el gran comedor que estaba muy lindo se esforzaron mucho en decorarlo al pasar las horas estas parejitas disfrutaron como nunca pero se habian cansado de bailar y se fueron al jardin a hablar  
  
jorge y la muchacha se fueron a un ventanal muy bonito que mostraba en todo su esplendor la luna y las estrellas  
  
jessica como la has pasado hoy-dijo jorge mirandola  
  
muy bien gracias por invitarme jorge-dijo jessica  
  
en ese momento jessica poso su mano en la baranda y paso una estrella fugaz  
  
jorge pide un deseo-dijo jessica  
  
no tengo que hacerlo tengo todo lo que deseo al lado mio-dijo jorge que al analizar lo que habia dicho se puso rojo como un tomate  
  
jorge con toda la valentia que pudo poso su mano encima de la de jessica en ese momento jessica noto la mano de jorge y la agarro muy fuerte mirando las estrellas de aquella noche tan bonita sin nada que lo impidiera estos dos jovenes se besaron apasionadamente  
  
jorge te amo-dijo jessica  
  
y yo a ti mi amor-dijo jorge dandole otro beso  
  
mirando esa escena habian dos tortolitos llamados harry y hermione  
  
ai que lindo se hicieron novios-dijo hermione  
  
si el amor es inpredecible-dijo harry dandole un beso apasionado a hermione  
  
beasandose se fueron al llamado "salon de los menesteres" donde habian tenido muchas aventuras con el "ejercito de dumbledore" el club de defensa que habia hecho harry. No pudiendose contener esta parejita al ver la chimenea ardiendo y una cama muy comoda se quito la ropa besandose  
  
tiene muchos atributos sr. potter-dijo hermione viendo el(chicas y chicos ya sabran lo que me estoy refiriendo es que no queria que este fic no fuera mas de "PG" ) de harry, harry se sonrojo demasiado pero siguio besando como loco a hermione.  
  
En esa cama estos dos jovenes unieron sus cuerpos para hacer uno una union tan mistica que ni la magia mas poderosa la podia acabar, en esa noche estrellada en esa cama tan comoda harry potter y hermione granger hicieron el amor por primera vez..............  
  
CONTINUARA

Espero q les haya gustado.....dejen reviews!!!!!!!!


	4. Navidades en la Mansion de Jorge

Bueno a contestar reviews!!!!

Vicuticu HHR: hermanita como esta espero que te haya gustado mi fic

Hermi De Harry: que bueno verte por aki y muchos besos para ti tambien espero que te haya gustado el fic

Pipu-Radcliffe: bueno gracias espero que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que te siga gustando el H/HR aunque a mi me gusta Daniel/Emma jijijijijijijijiijij sorry pero cada quien tiene sus gustos.

Bueno aqui esta el fic espero que les guste!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y dejen reviews!!!!

Salu2

Wiz

FANFIC:NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR  
CAPITULO 4: NAVIDADES EN LA MANSION DE JORGE  
  
Al proximo dia harry y hermione se fueron temprano a la sala comun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fueron temprano ya que no querian que nadie los vieran y pensaran mal pero alguien los estaba esperando justa a la entrada de la sala comun.....  
  
donde estuvieron anoche pilluelos?-pregunto jorge viendo la expresion de harry y hermione  
  
hermy estuviste con harry anoche, verdad?-le pregunto a hermione telepaticamente  
  
estuvo muy bien-dijo sonrojandose un poco-es nuestra primera vez-dijo hermione como una sonrisa picarona  
  
primero es un tigrecito despues..........-dijo hermione teleaticamente a jorge para que harry no lo escuchara ya que se estaba poniendo de un tono muy intenso del rojo  
  
hermione que le estabas diciendo a jorge?-dijo harry con cara de "espero que no le hayas dicho lo que paso anoche"  
  
nada, nada bueno "tigre" y "tigrecita" tienen dos horas para cambiarse y hacer las maletas ya que tan pronto lleguemos a londres nos vamos al avion; ya mi papa me envio los pasajes via-lechuza-dijo jorge  
  
oye jorge porque estas levantado tan temprano porque que yo sepa tu te levantas tarde-dijo harry  
  
bueno es que, es que-dijo sonrojandose un poco- estuve con jessica toda la noche hablando-dijo jorge  
  
ya se hicieron novios?-dijo hermione por preguntarle porque ya ella y harry lo habian visto todo  
  
si....-dijo jorge como harry hace unos minutos  
  
luego de que harry y hermione se arreglaran e hicieran sus maletas a la carrera bajaron a la sala comun con los baules mas llenos de lo comun; se sentaron y par de minutos despues jorge bajo con una ropa muggle muy a la moda cosa que hizo suspirar a par de muchachas de sexto curso, incluyendo a hermione  
  
oye porque estas mirando a jorge de esa manera-dijo harry celoso  
  
no te pongas celoso mi amor tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo dandole un tierno beso  
  
es tan lindo y se viste tan bien-dijo una muchacha de sexto muchas muchachas confirmandolo  
  
al ver esto jorge les dirijio una sonrisa y se fue con harry y hermione  
  
que les pasa a esa muchachas-dijo jorge un poco confundido con una de las maletas en la mano y que aparentemente le pesaba mucho  
  
pienso que estan locas por ti-dijo hermione en un tono bien insicivo  
  
como sea, bueno chicos ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo jorge cojiendo sus maletas al igual que harry y hermione en ese momento aparecio ron muy rojo parecia que habia corrido mucho  
  
ya.....se.......ban?-dijo ron  
  
si ron ya nos vamos, nos vemos en enero-dijo hermione dandole un abrazo a su amigo luego de eso jorge y harry tambien le dieron un abrazo a su amigo y se fueron  
  
bueno gracias nos vemos en el tren-dijo ron  
  
luego de llegar al tren se encontraron con ron quien estaba muy mal vestido ya que habia hecho sus maletas y vestido muy a la carrera. al pasar el tiempo harry, hermione, jorge y ron la pasaron muy bien ya que jugaron snap explosivo y ajedrez magico ademas de que cuando paso la señora del carrito compraron muchas cosas y brindaron con zumo de calabaza muy frio por harry y hermione quienes se pusieron muy rojor al decir esto, ya por la tarde se bajaron del tren muy soñolientos  
  
bueno ya nos debe de estar esperando william, mi mayordomo; ohh mirenlo ayi -dijo jorge entregandole las maletas a william  
  
hola señor como ha estado y veo que trajo invitados-dijo william cojiendo las maletas de harry y hermione  
  
si william el es harry potter y ella es hermione granger-dijo jorge  
  
ahh mucho gusto señor potter y señorita granger-dijo el mayordomo muy amablemente  
  
luego de subir a la limosina de jorge el mayordomo los transporto al areopuerto de londres don cojieron el vuelo #416 rumbo a puerto rico harry y hemrione se sintieron muy comodos en primera clase ya que los asientos eran muy mullidos y al sentarse se abrazaron cuando el avion despego  
  
bueno chicos me voy a dormir, el viaje es muy largo-dijo jorge a quien una aeromosa le entregaba una almohada y una frisa a jorge  
  
harry y hermione se durmieron muy comodos por la musica clasica que estaban pasando en el avion; a la mañana siguiente se despertaron con una sonrisa y le pidieron a la aeromosa que les trajera el desayuno: tostadas francesas con jugo de china y frutas  
  
hola dormilones-dijo jorge desde la al frente de ellos-durmieron bien, me imagino que si-dijo jorge  
  
a las dos horas llegaron lo que harry y hermione se extrañaron de puerto rico era que: NO CAIA NIEVE!!!!  
  
jorge en tu pais no cae nieve?-pregunto hermione  
  
no tontita esto es una isla-dijo jorge  
  
en el areopuerto los recogio otro mayordomo en limosinallamado leonardo muy amable tambien, al pasar por los diferentes pueblos harry y hermione les encantaba mas esa isla se veis que todos los vecinos se trataban como hermanos y las playas eran preciosas(cosa que le gusto a harry ya que necesitaba un bronceado) al llegar a un lugar llamado Palmas del Mar (donde estaba la mansion de jorge) fueron por un paseo donde se podia ver que en ese sitio todos eran millonarios ya que habian muchas casas muy bonitas, al parar l;a limosina estaban en una especie de monte con la vista mas hermosa que harry y hermione habian visto y la mansion no se quedaba atras era la mansion mas bella que habian visto en todo el paseo cada detalle de la casa estaba perfectamente construida, la casa tenia un estilo italiano muy bonito al vero todo eso harry, hermione y jorge entraron por las puertas de entrada  
  
hijo como estas-dijo la mama de jorge apretandolo al momento que lo vio  
  
muy bien mama-dijo jorge  
  
hijo como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte, estuvo bien el viaje-dijo el papa de jorge  
  
muy bien papa-dijo jorge  
  
harry, hermione estos son mis papas george y evelyn watson-dijo jorge  
  
mucho gusto-dijeron evelyn y george  
  
oiga usted no es uno de los que estaba antes en la orden del fenix?-pregunto harry  
  
si, si y conoci muy bien a tus padres harry-dijo george-pero ya me jubile, y mi esposa tambien estuvo ahi fue que nos conocimos- dijo george  
  
wow debio ser fascinante-dijo hermione  
  
si definitivamente-dijo evelyn  
  
oye jorge siempre te he querido preguntar como fue que tus padres se hicieron ricos?-dijo hermione  
  
es que son inversionistas; mi papa en una compañia petrolera y mi mama en una compañia de cosmeticos-dijo jorge-y son muy exitosas  
  
ahh entiendo-dijo hermione  
  
bueno creo que leonardo debe subirles las maletas a sus habitaciones-dijo evelyn  
  
jorge les dio un "tour" a harry y hermione por la mansion habitacion por habitacion, descubrieron que jorge tenia "gameroom", una habitacion gigantesca con una computadora muy grande hasta piscina personal, cancha de tenis y de baloncesto definitivamnte todo para que un adolescente no se aburriera  
  
bueno aqui esta su habitacion, no hagan nada raro, me escucharon-dijo jorge  
  
ok esta bien jorge-dijeron harry y hermione  
  
ese dia fue muy divertido fueron a la playa, a la piscina, harry aprendio muchas cosas de la orden del fenix con george y hermione muchas cosas de "chicas" con evelyn, jorge les enseño a harry y a hermione como jugar tennis, harry descubrio que lo hacia muy bien y era muy divertido, al dia siguiente luego de tomar un desayuno continental.....  
  
oye harry no crees que deberias cambiar un poco de ropa esas te quedan muy grandes-dijo jorge  
  
si harry deberias hacerlo-dijo hermione  
  
bueno no me habia fijado en eso pero no puedo porque mi dinero esta en londres y es mucho para hedwig-dijo harry  
  
bueno no hay problema ese sera uno de mis regalos de navidad para los dos hoy mismo vamos a un centro comercial-dijo jorge  
  
ok jorge pero no llegues tan tarde como la otra vez por "dejarte llevar"-dijo evelyn  
  
si mama volvemos como a las 6:00-dijo jorge dandole un beso y un abrazo  
  
al salir se fueron a un centro comercial muy grande y compraron de todo se midieron muchas cosas y hasta fueron al cine a ver peliculas ademas de comer en un restaurante muy bueno al terminar el dia llevaban como 50 paquetes de diferentes tiendas y a harry le habian hecho un cambio de look completo  
  
te ves muy bien mi amor-dijo hermione  
  
en serio-dijo harry con una ropa muy a la moda era una chaqueta color marron claro a juego con el pantalon y los zapatos y con una camisa color azul  
  
claro que si, ves tenias que confiar en mi - dijo jorge  
  
el dia de navidad era en dos dias y los mayordomos adornaron la casa espectacularmente con un pino muy bello adentro  
  
wow hicieron un excelente trabajo mama-dijo jorge al ver el trabajo de los mayordomos  
  
si muy bello hijo y ya se tienen que ir a dormir mañana va a ser un dia muy largo  
  
harry, hemione y jorge se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para esperar el dia de navidad ademas de querer ya abrir sus regalos, al proximo dia en la sala de estar..........  
  
wow que muchos regalos-dijo harry al ver la montaña de regalos que habia debajo del arbol  
  
miren ron y ginny enviaron sus regalos esta mañana-dijo jorge trayendo seis regalos al sillon donde estaban harry y hermione  
  
bueno abramos los de ron primero-dijo hermione  
  
a jorge ron le habia regalado un libro de la historia del quidditch, a hermione un libro de aritmancia y a harry un equipo de mantenimiento de escoba muy grande  
  
wow que bueno, muy bonitos os regalos de ron ahora abramos los de ginny-dijo hermione  
  
harry al abrir el suyo que era una pequeña caja y tenia una pulsera que decia:  
_Al que me beso con tanta pasion.......Ginny_ harry al ver lo que decia la boto enseguida con expresion de "idiota", hermione al abrir el suyo se escucho un gran PLAF!!!!!!! al salir la explosion hermione tenia la carra llena de hollin  
  
ESA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME ENVIO UN REGALO-BOMBA-dijo hermione sacandose el hollin de la cara ayudada por harry  
  
ESA DESGRACIADA la voy a matar-dijo harry quitandole el hollin a hermione y dandole un beso  
  
al abrir jorge el suyo tambien un PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sono pero no tenia la carra llena de hollin sino que en la frente decia "IDIOTA" lo unico que las letras estaban formadas de espinillas  
  
mi cara-dijo jorge- esa (jorge dijo algo que no esta permitido decir por menores)  
  
ya lo arreglo amigo-dijo hermione haciendo un hechizo que enseguida le quito las espinillas de la cara  
  
al calmarse un poco siguieron abriendo los regalos, jorge quien tenia muchos regalos por abrir decidio darle el regalo a harry y hermione; a hermione le regalo unos pendientes de oro que cambiaban de color dependiendo el estado de animo de uno, a le regalo un reloj ya que no tenia porque le habiancontado que el suyo se le haia roto en un partido de quidditch  
  
gracias jorge-dijeron harry y hermione quienes sacaron un regalo para jorge  
  
hermione y harry le regalaron una pulsera que tenia una especie de mensaje que cambiaba cuando los que le habian regalado escribian algo en este momento decia:  
  
_Por darnos la oportunidad de amarnos, querido cupido,  
  
Harry y Hermione_  
ai muchas gracias-dijo jorge enseguida poniendoselo y dandole un abrazo a harry y hermione  
  
harry le regalo una cadena a hermione con un corazon y adentro la foto de ellos dos y atras decia:_"De el que mas te ama en el mundo, gracias por quererme.....Harry _hermione le regalo a harry una cadena tambien con una especie de pergamino con un corazon que decia:_Para mi amado, Te quiere.....Hermione_  
  
CONTINUARA.......

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
